Buffy Who?
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: After waking from a coma, Buffy tries to remember her life because she's sure that when she first opened her eyes, Willow was floating above her bed. Stupid retrograde amnesia!
1. Buffee

**Buffy Who?**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen"

**A/N: **While this isn't a crossover with "Samantha Who?", the idea was plucked from there.

--

'_Keep running. Don't stop, can't stop.'_

_She was in a graveyard, just like all the other times. She didn't really have time to figure out why every time she ran it was in the same place because something was always chasing her. It was familiar, but it was felt evil._

'_Don't look at it, just keep running.'_

_Jumping over fallen trees, she kept going only to be stopped short by a hand grabbing her ankle. Falling forward, she rolled. Stopping, she turned and stared in shock at the hand sprouted out of the ground, trying to dig itself free._

_Looking up, whatever had been chasing her had stopped, but it wasn't visible. Thinking she was safe for awhile, she looked at the hand. The dirt gave way and another hand came out, pulling its body out of the ground. The head came next, a man. He smiled at her as he pulled himself out. Standing above her, he pulled something from his pocket._

_Was that… It couldn't be?_

"_Would you like some cheese, dear?"_

--

Eyes opening, the first thing she became aware of was not the noises that most would notice in her position. No, what she first noticed was a red headed woman at the head of her bed, floating in the air! As if noticing eyes on her, the red head's eyes popped open and she landed on the ground, smiling.

"Buffy, you're awake! We were so worried about you after the accident! I mean, slayers are pretty resilient against demons and stuff, but who would have thought you guys would have to watch out for stray cars, huh?"

She was more than amazed that the woman could speak so much without breathing, but she was still stuck on what she saw before. And why couldn't she speak?

"Wh a-ar?" That was all she could manage at the moment, but she hoped the woman understood.

"Buffy?" the woman frowned, walking closer to her friend. "Okay, blink once for yes and twice for no, got that?"

Blink? What was, oh! The eye thing.

Blinking once, the woman smiled again.

"Um, do you know where you are?"

She blinked twice, though she had an idea.

"You're in the hospital," she answered. "Do you know how you got here?" Blinking twice again, the woman went on. She seemed to be struggling with her next question. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Finally! She blinked twice, and for an added measure, another two times.

"Oh Goddess, and I did magic in front you!"

Magic? Magic. This woman couldn't be serious.

"I can fix this!" the woman yelled.

Wondering how she was going to do it, she tensed up as the red head pointed a hand at her face and spoke something in another language and everything went dark.

--

'_Keep running. Don't stop, can't stop.'_

--

Fidgeting in her chair, Willow threw the occasional glance at Buffy's room. The doctors mentioned a possible chance of memory loss, but Willow just assumed that wouldn't happen. Buffy'd been taken by bigger things than cars before and came away with barely a scratch. And of course, Willow just had to be doing magic in front of her!

"Willow!"

Looking up, she smiled as Dawn came running at her, Giles staying behind, walking, at a fast pace, but walking nonetheless. Opening her arms, Willow caught the younger girl in a hug. How was she going to explain this to her?

"We came as soon as you called," Giles spoke, giving her a more dignified hug than Dawn. "What's happened?"

"She woke up, b-but--"

"Is she okay, Willow?" Dawn asked, her voice almost breaking. She lost her sister because of a Hellgod, she was not losing her because of some hit and run!

"She's fine, she's asleep," Willow reassured Dawn, squeezing her shoulder. "The doctors don't know it yet, but she has amnesia, retrograde, I'm pretty sure."

"Willow," Giles had taken up speaking as Dawn fell into a vacant chair, too shocked to continue speaking, "What do you mean the doctors don't know it, yet?"

"Oh, you heard that," Willow looked away from Giles' gaze. "She may have woken up and saw me in the air. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with her! And so I asked her if she knew who I was and she blinked twice, which meant no, and so I panicked and made her sleep until we figured out what to do next."

"Uh, right," was all Giles could manage as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Deciphering what Willow said, he had to agree that she did what was necessary, though why she was levitating in a hospital room where anyone could have walked in on her was beyond him. "Shall we, uh, go and wake her a-and bring a doctor in to examine her?"

"Yea, that makes sense," Dawn finally spoke. Looking at Willow, she asked, "Willow, why'd you change clothes?"

"No really thinks of these things, so I figured if we woke Buffy up, I could convince her that everything she saw was a dream and it helps to see me in a different outfit," she shrugged.

"That makes sense, in a weird way," Dawn nodded as she followed the witch to her sister's room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting after hearing the news, but when the door opened, she smiled. On the outside, everything appeared to be fine. This was her sister, she was just asleep and with possible amnesia; nothing Dawn couldn't handle. "Oh, lift the spell, Giles is coming with the doctor."

--

Buffee.

Buffy.

She had a name, and she knew it. And with it brought unpleasant memories of several people butchering her name and then making fun of it and wondering what her mother was on when she named her.

And hey, memories equal a plus.

Well, memories plus jello equals a plus.

"Is there anymore?" Buffy asked, holding up her empty bowl of orange jello.

The nurse on duty smiled as she took the bowl and went to get more, leaving Buffy only with her sister. And talk about awkward! How did she not remember her own sister?

"Dawn," Buffy spoke. The girl's head turned to look at her, and Buffy could see the look in her eyes. The look that prayed she had remembered. "I'm sorry, I just hoped that if I said your name I'd remember something."

"It's okay, Buffy, really," Dawn smiled, lying through her teeth.

After waking up, the doctor did examine Buffy and confirmed their fears; because of her accident she suffered from retrograde amnesia. She didn't remember anything prior to her accident. Well, that was a lie, she remembered common things. What she didn't remember was her life, or the life of her friends. And most of all, she didn't remember being a slayer or anything that dealt with the supernatural. They didn't outright ask, but when Giles started asking indirect supernatural questions, Buffy was drawing blanks.

"I'm sorry I can't remember, but you say I'm you're my sister and I know that, I think. I can feel it."

"Good," Dawn nodded. She was worried about how Buffy's amnesia would be affected by the spell the monks performed to make false memories of Dawn. It wouldn't do well for Buffy to remember everyone and then not know who Dawn before the year 2000. "You really like that jello."

"I know!" Buffy nodded. Taking a minute to think, Buffy asked, "Do I like jello?"

Scrunching her face up in thought, Dawn answered, "I've never really seen you eat it. I mean, you hate, er, hated hospitals, so there was never really a jello eating opportunity."

"I guess that makes sense," Buffy shrugged. "So when are you breaking me free?"

"Well, they wanna do some tests, make sure nothing else is going to happen and they'll let us know," her sister answered. Dawn hoped it wouldn't be for awhile. Willow and Giles had left earlier to make sure everyone who needed to know knew what happened. Since they hadn't told Buffy about her real life, they were making sure no one else did, or that Buffy wouldn't find out. Fortunately, the Council possessed several houses that were not a part of the campus they owned. Buffy would be moving to one of the houses, living with Dawn and whoever else wanted to.

"Cool, cause I'm getting kind of antsy."

Dawn was hoping and praying it wasn't because of her slayer abilities.

"So was that really a dream?" Buffy frowned. "Willow, right? I mean, flying women, a little extreme, but it felt so real."

"Well, you were in a coma for a week, maybe that's enough time for dreams to be in full Technicolor," Dawn answered. Even she didn't believe that, but it seemed to suit Buffy as she nodded. "We're technologically advanced, but people flying? That's a little farfetched."

"Yea, you're right. Okay, now that my craziness it out of the way, tell me something good!"

"Like what?"

"What am I like? Am I nice, or mean? What else do I do at this Council place, besides teaching self-defense?"

'_Crap,' _Dawn thought to herself. How were they supposed to pull this off?

--

_Okay, quick question. How should they handle Buffy's abilities? Are they going to dampen them, so they won't have to explain to her what she is, or should they not do anything about it and just hope she won't question it?_


	2. Buffy – Four, Doors – Zero

Buffy Who?

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon

Spoilers: Post "Chosen"

A/N: While this isn't a crossover with "Samantha Who?", the idea was plucked from there.

--

"I don't see why we aren't telling her the truth. I mean, yea, this is pretty funny, but—you know what, let's not tell her, it's too funny."

Glaring at the Faith, Dawn shook her head. "If this was a little spell gone wrong that could be fixed, I might agree, but this is serious. What are we going to do about Buffy?"

"There's only two ways this can go, right?" Xander spoke up. "Tell her or not. Pros and cons?"

"I think we're aware of the biggest con, Xander," Giles jumped in, looking at everyone. "While we have numerous slayers, they are all without a leader."

"I can step in," Kennedy smirked, which turned to a glare at Faith's loud laugh.

"While I have no doubt that you are an excellent leader, Kennedy, I do not think you realize just how great a responsibility Buffy has in her position," Giles took command once again. And he wasn't lying. Kennedy was great at what she did, commanding her own squad of slayers, but Buffy did so much more than she was ready for. She may never be ready for it.

"She what, teaches a few classes, reads reports and signs off on things and calls it a day?" Kennedy challenged. "Seems like a vacation from what I'm used to."

If that were case, Kennedy would be correct. South America had an unusually large demonic population and Kennedy was heading the operation up. Because of the dangers on the continent, the only slayers that went usually volunteered instead of being chosen to go. Slayers that were chosen either felt they weren't ready or they just flat out refused to go.

"It's more than that," Dawn snapped. "Much more."

"All the slayers here go through training with her," Andrew continued.

"The baby slayers, right?" Kennedy asked, still not seeing the heavy task Buffy had to deal with. They were slayers that were in between the ages of 12 and 16. Some members of the board pushed for 18, but with countries having different ideas of what constituted an adult, people begrudgingly settled with 16.

"Yes, all twenty-five of them," Andrew calmly answered. Since the fall of Sunnydale, he finally grew a pair, as Faith had so nicely put it. He still had his moments, but that was usually with the Scoobies. He had seniority over Kennedy, even if it was only a month or so. "She worked out a routine where she takes them all through a patrol on their specified day in a group of five."

"And that's not counting her other group," Dawn spoke. "Even if you managed to work with the baby slayers, which I doubt, you couldn't work with her other one."

"Wanna explain why?" Kennedy kept her voice down, thanks in part to Willow, who remained eerily quiet, who placed a hand on her arm.

"The kids won't listen to you. They love Buffy and they know you don't really like to around her, so nothing you'd do would make them follow you. And her other group is--"

"An elite squad of slayers," Andrew finished, barely keeping the awe out of his voice.

"He's exaggerating," Giles sighed, annoyance becoming clear. "While all the slayers have met Buffy and trained with her at some point in the past few years, these are slayers that Buffy chose to stick with her and take the missions that no other slayer can do."

At Faith's cough Giles reworded, trying to work in some forced guilt where he could, "Though there are a few who can, if only they would lead a team, especially since some teams are too large."

"I'm good by myself," Faith shook her head. "Don't need any slayers following me around."

"We all agree," Xander smirked.

"Bite me, Harris."

"Children, can we please get back on topic," Giles spoke, followed by a very recognizable clucking noise.

"It's not just the two teams of slayers, Kennedy, it's the fact one of team is a group of teenage, hormonal girls who have to balance being slayers and going to school. How'd you handle yourself when you their age, and you weren't even a slayer then. Do you think you can handle 25 more cases like that? And you can't be all drill sergeant with them, either."

"Alright, I get it, it's a tough job," she finally conceded. "So what do we do?"

"This is going to sound incredibly out there," Willow finally spoke, "But what if we don't tell her anything."

Squirming as all the eyes turned to her, she continued, "I mean, Buffy loves working with her charges, but we all know she still wants that vacation she always dreamed of since becoming the slayer. This way she can have it, even if she's not herself."

--

'_They can't seriously expect me to remember all these names, can they?'_

The trip from the hospital hadn't been eye opening, or memory opening, in this case. It was just England, a place she wasn't even born in. But it was nice hearing that she had become wealthy enough to live here. And that had been an interesting story to tell. Giles, which was kind of a weird name, had been like a father to her, which she immediately felt comfortable with. He just seemed familiar and she latched onto him. He had worked for a company where all the members were killed and he took her, and he decided to spread the wealth to her and her friends.

She still wasn't sure what Giles did, but one of them involved self-defense because that was her job.

She wasn't feeling the whole self-defense thing, but they had proof for her in her room. Several trophies and plaques with her name on them. Her belts were neatly arranged for anyone to see.

"Something wrong, Buffy?"

Coming out of her thoughts, Dawn turned toward her sister, "No, just seeing if I can remember anything else. I mean, all those belts and I feel like I can't even throw a punch and yet--"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just hope I remember."

"It'll come to you, Buffy."

Smiling at her sister's assurances, she turned back toward the television, mentally berating herself for her slip up. Since getting back from the hospital one week ago, she caught herself doing strange things. She didn't really notice it until after meeting the rest of her friends, Faith, Xander, and Andrew.

Andrew was a little weird.

And fidgety.

But the things she noticed worried her.

One, how did she hear the baby crying from across the street from her room, which is situated at the back of the house?

Two, how did she know Dawn was walking up behind her without her turning around?

That one had an answer, she smelled her. But that led to more questions?

Three, how did she smell her sister, who wasn't wearing a fragrance?

And four, how often do termites attack doors, and only when she needs to open one because so far she's ripped more doors off hinges than she thought possible.

Buffy – four, doors – zero.

"Oh! I broke another one!"

Attention back on the tv, Buffy's face scrunched in confusion. Why was Andrew on the screen? And why was this woman breaking things, like how she did? And why were they dressed like that and speaking like that?

The woman had the dreams.

She had the dreams!

"Dawn is all this real?" Her question went unanswered. When she looked at her sister, she thought she saw tears forming in the face looking back at her. "What's going on? That woman, she said something about strength. And I don't think this house has termites that only go for the doors."

Searching her sister's face, Buffy slowly moved herself away, further down the couch. The couch wasn't large, but the point was obvious; Buffy wasn't sure if she could trust her sister.

"You know, don't you?" Buffy asked. "You've got 'know' face."

Laughing, Dawn explained off Buffy's look. "You used to say stuff like that, except you'd say 'but' instead."

"Why would I saw butt?" Buffy asked, a look of shock on her face. "Do I normally tell people their faces look like butts? Oh, you meant 'but'. Oh! Hey, stop changing the subject!"

Dawn had hoped that would work as Buffy had done it enough times in her lifetime, but apparently you can't pull one over the originator. Dawn was stuck; everyone had agreed that Buffy would get her much needed vacation, but she was already feeling the slayerness.

"We, Giles and everyone you met, had that commercial made because the company we all work for finds and employees the people who find themselves with extra strength and stuff like that. You're one of those people," Dawn explained.

She was hoping to keep it as simple as possible.

"Do you know what caused it?"

After a pause, "No. We've got people on it, though."

"People? Like who?"

"Watcher's," Dawn accidentally let slip. Seeing Buffy stare at her, she knew what happened. Saying certain words or doing certain actions provoked memories and by Buffy's face and stance, Dawn knew she was remembering.

Drifting off again, Buffy saw flashes of memories she had never seen before. This wasn't remembering the odd friend she had or more about Dawn, this was something different. But it couldn't be possible. Why would memories of demons seem so real? Why did she have these memories to begin with?

'_So let's remember everyone, first rule of slaying?'_

'_Don't die!'_

'_Second rule?'_

'_Quip like there's no tomorrow, cause their might not be one!'_

'_Exactly, let's go through some drills.'_

"I'm—I'm a vampire slayer," Buffy frowned.

"Yea."

"Well that sucks."

--

_Alright, yes, I'm having Buffy remember certain aspects of being a slayer. Don't expect her to jump back in the game or anything like that…_

_And yes, she has a lot of responsibilities in this, I know._


End file.
